Une affaire qui roule
by kam0
Summary: Dans toute énigme, il y a un cadavre. Reste à connaître le mobile du crime. OS écrit pour la sixième nuit du FoF.


**Une affaire qui roule**

Nuit du FoF n°6

Résumé : Dans toute énigme, il y a un cadavre. Reste à connaître le mobile du crime. OS écrit pour la sixième nuit du FoF.

Disclaimer : Eh non, Sherlock Holmes, ça n'est pas de moi !

Avertissement : Cette fic est écrite en une heure de temps dans le cadre de la sixième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "vélo". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

* * *

- Non, non, vous n'y êtes décidément pas, Watson !

Sherlock Holmes sortit sa blague de tabac, sa pipe, puis, d'un air débonnaire, bourra copieusement l'objet de son unique vice. La première bouffée inhalée, le détective s'accroupit près du cadavre et l'observa sous toutes les coutures.

- Regardez donc de plus près, Watson, puis corrigez donc votre hypothèse.

Le docteur s'exécuta. Le cadavre était celui d'un jeune homme, la petite vingtaine. De classe plutôt aisée, si l'on en juge par son allure générale. Bourgeoisie provinciale vraisemblablement, le costume datant visiblement de l'avant-dernière saison. Le bras droit était anormalement replié, comme si l'articulation du coude était montée à l'envers. Par ailleurs, on pouvait nettement noter sur son coup des traces de strangulation. Et un net choc au crâne. Le corps était encore chaud, le crime datait d'un quart d'heure tout au plus. Pas de témoin, le brouillard était tombé tôt, cet après-midi, et c'était dans un épais nuage semblable à du coton que se déplaçaient les londoniens. Une chance que le célèbre détective se trouvait non loin de là !

A côté du jeune homme gisait un vélo. La roue avant était dans un piteux état : voilée avec plusieurs rayons brisés. Enfin, entre le vélo et le cadavre, un bouquet de fleurs. Des roses. Des roses rouge. Watson auscultât de ses gants de cuir le vélo puis le cadavre et enfin le bouquet. Tout laissait à penser au crime crapuleux. Un guet-apens. Quelqu'un, qui, tapi dans l'ombre, aurait réussi à placer une canne dans la roue avant du vélo. L'affaire était alors facile : le jeune homme trébuchant, il n'y avait plus qu'à l'achever d'un coup bien placé pour ensuite le délester de tout objet de valeur. Mais quelque chose ne collait décidément pas. Watson écarta le veston du jeune homme : dans une poche intérieure, un portefeuille garni de banknotes !

- Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas, ce crime reste pour moi une énigme...

- Allons, allons, vous ne faites donc aucun effort Watson. Venez donc observer le cou, ici, à la loupe.

- On dirait une trace de pneu...

- Assurément Watson. Ne me dites tout de même pas que vous avez pris celle-ci pour une marque de strangulation !

Watson se tût.

- Venez plus près encore, reprit Sherlock Holmes, que voyez vous-donc sur un des rayons du vélo ?

- On dirait comme un bout de tissu.

- Si fait ! Et vous n'avez pas remarqué cet accroc à la manche droite du cadavre ?

Watson se gratta le front.

- Je crains ne pas comprendre.

- Mais au contraire, vous avez tout compris Watson !

- Le coupable est donc...

- Le vélo, bien entendu ! Ou plutôt, la maladresse de son conducteur... Le bouquet indique clairement l'intention de notre jeune amoureux : un rendez-vous galant. Or, avec cet épais brouillard, il n'est clairement aisé de se diriger dans ces rues aux pavés mal ajustés. Une seconde d'inattention et c'est la chute assurée. Ici, probablement en regardant le bouquet plutôt que la route, notre inconscient est venu tapé un pavé à demi sorti de la chaussée. Celui-ci est passé par dessus bord et, par je ne sais quel prodige, son bras droit s'est retrouvé coincé dans la roue avant. Le vélo a accompli une demi révolution tandis que le jeune homme se brisait tout net la tête contre les pavés. Sortant finalement de l'emprise du bras droit, le vélo est venu rebondir en plein milieu du cou de la victime...

- Mais enfin, M. Holmes, votre hypothèse semble tout de même terriblement capillotractée !

- C'est justement parce qu'elle paraît la moins évidente à imaginer au départ, qu'elle s'impose de fait à l'arrivée. Vous pouvez regardez à nouveau les indices de plus près, mon cher. En attendant, il faut contacter la maréchaussée pour ôter ce corps.

- Mais comment faites vous donc pour trouver si aisément ?

- Elémentaire, mon cher Watson !

* * *

Fin

Kamo – Octobre 2010


End file.
